


Not Silent Anymore

by writingGingerWeirdo1226



Series: Langst One Shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Coran (Voltron), Mute Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingGingerWeirdo1226/pseuds/writingGingerWeirdo1226
Summary: Lance used to be mute before the Garrison and this is why he is so talkative now because although he's been talking for 3 years now he is still getting used to talking again after being mute for 7 years.This is my first Voltron fanfiction so it may not be good but I tried.Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defenders or any of the characters in the show.





	Not Silent Anymore

**|• 3rd Person POV •|**

The paladins and Alteans were in the dining room in the castle eating food goo once again. This food goo Hunk had been able to make slightly like Earth food for his fellow paladins but well it was still food goo.  
Lance stared at the food goo with disinterest after Hunk had told him what he tried to make it taste like, there were few things Lance didn't like food wise on Earth and somehow Hunk managed to make an almost perfect replica of it at least taste wise.

"Lance don't be ungrateful, eat. Hunk spent a lot of time working on this." Shiro told him and Lance instantly felt guilty.  
"I'm sorry Hunk it's just I never really liked this food back on Earth so..." Lance trailed off staring at his best friend apologetically, Hunk nodded in understanding and nodded.  
"It's fine Lance!" Hunk replied.  
"Lance just eat it." Keith told Lance with a frown.  
"I really don't like it Keith." Lance told his boyfriend, shaking his head but when his boyfriend gave him disapproving looks he decided to try the goo, for Hunk. Lance reminded himself and carefully took a piece of the goo onto his spoon, sending Keith a glare before putting the spoon into his mouth and slowly starting to chew after pulling out the now empty spoon from his mouth.

A few minutes later Lance was shaking his head with a frown and a clearly disgusted look on his face.  
"You really just don't like it, huh?" Keith asked his boyfriend, now feeling guilty.  
"I told you that but you didn't listen." Lance began and then continued on a rang which the paladins barely understood because Lance was speaking so fast.  
"Lance slow down! Why do you have to talk so much?" Pidge asked and Lance instantly went silent, looking down at his plate not noticing Keith and Hunk sending them glares while Shiro sent them a disapproving look.  
"Pidge..." Lance cut Shiro off, putting a smile on his face.  
"It's fine Shiro." Lance told the leader.  
"Lance I'm sorry, it's just you talk so much and I get being talkative but sometimes it's like you're a kid who just learned to talk..." Pidge quieted upon realizing that his teammates (not including Lance) were sending him glares but all of them were surprised when Lance started to laugh as if what Pidge said was a joke.

"Lance why are you laughing?" Keith asked with a frown.  
"Sorry it's just the choice of words to describe it, it's so perfect!" Lance said before continuing to laugh while his teammates sent him confused and curious looks. Keith, thinking maybe Pidge had offended Lance in some way, reached out and put his hand on his boyfriends hand and Lance instinctively intertwined them and moments later his laughter seized.  
"What did you mean Lance?" Shiro asked the younger paladin.

"Before the Garrison I was selectively mute I hadn't spoke in 7 years, I only started talking again when I was 15, a year before the Garrison. I talk so much because even though I've been talking for 3 years now it's still strange for me so I'm still learning what to say and what not to say or when to talk and when to shut up." Lance explained to the paladins and the Alteans who had been silent the whole time.  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't quite understand... selectively mute?" Allura questioned confused and curious.  
"It means he choose not to talk, to be silent." Shiro explained to Allura, being the only one who had recovered from the shock of the whole thing quickly. Allura nods and then went into shock herself, her talkative blue paladin had chose to be silent for the Earth equivalent of 7 decaphoebs, she almost didn't believe it...  
"Keith, did you know this?" Pidge asked curiously.  
"No." Keith answered with a frown and then Pidge turned to Hunk who simply shook his head.  
"I didn't want anyone to know. The only people who knew are the people of my hometown and my family." Lance told them in an attempt to tell them it isn't their fault for not knowing but the paladins and Alteans still felt guilty for not knowing such a huge fact about their friend- no, their family.

|• Later •|

Lance lays in bed next to Keith who holds him closer than usual only to pull away to look at his boyfriend.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Keith asks his boyfriend curiously, the hurt in his voice seeping through.  
"I wanted to, I did but I didn't know how..." Lance told the love of his life, praying that Keith wouldn't hate him for keeping this secret.  
"I don't hate you Lance, if anything I hate myself for not knowing about this. I know you said that nobody at the Garrison knew but I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me before tonight and maybe if I had made sure you trusted me before you would've told me..." Keith rambles, Lance felt like he read his mind with the first part but then was confused at Keith's words.  
"Keith, I didn't tell my best friend who I share everything with. Don't blame yourself for me not trusting you enough because I didn't even tell the person who I trust with my life actually scratch that, I didn't tell the person who I trust with your life." Lance said and Keith instantly knew he was talking about Hunk and he knew the words Lance spoke were the truth but he still couldn't help but feel guilty.  
"Okay..." Keith said despite his thoughts as he pulled Lance close into his arms once more.  
"I love you mullet..." Lance said quietly, his voice almost silent and a small smile grew on Keith's face despite the nickname.  
"I love you too Lance..." Keith replied just as quiet as he closed his eyes and they both fell asleep happily in each others arms.

**|• Extra •|**

Later Lance told the paladins how he was bullied as a child which is why he eventually became mute and how that only made the bullying worse. The whole time he spoke the team was quiet save a few gasps, each of them giving the blue paladin their full attention and Keith ended up holding his boyfriend halfway through so he wouldn't run off to an escape pod and kill said bullies and so he could support his boyfriend.  
It's safe to say that conversation ended with a lot of tears and unspoken promises to hurt (or kill) those bullied when they arrived back on Earth.

Pidge had apologized about a million times after that conversation and the paladins never again told the blue paladin to be quiet or stop talking.

**|☆ 1,134 Words ☆|**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Voltron fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me, I tried. Also I forgot to mention but this is set in season 2 and Lance is 17 in this. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, I tried my best I just couldn't get this idea out of my head.  
> P.S: Let me know in the comments if you want to see anymore Voltron (most likely Langst) fanfics from me, I honestly loved writing this so I'd be happy to write more.


End file.
